Majin Bone Wiki:List Of Administrators
Here at the Majin Bone wikia, we believe anybody who wants to, should be able to edit on any page (there are exception, see below). That's why here on this wiki, anybody is free to edit any page as they desire :). However, since wikia's are constantly changing, they need constant watch and 'care-taking'. As such, we are required to have 'Administrators' and 'Bureaucrats'. Who are our Current Admins? What is an Admins job? In a nut-shell, an Admin or Sysop (system operator) is a user with special privileges that allow for a greater depth of editing. Don't get the wrong idea :P. We arn't gods or anything. We meerly have abilities that are required to maintain and clean up the wiki. Deleting and Re-Naming pages is something only we can do, along with aload of riff-raff tools that regular users shouldn't need to have access to. (excepts of course, are always present). I personally believe, that an Admin's role is to meerly create the foundations of the wiki and maintain it. We Are Not Gods!!. Therefor, although we have the power to do so,.. we cannot change any VALID user content just because we prefer a different style. That's not to say if we delete or change your edit because it doesn't conform to our Code of Conduct, it means if we slightly re-word it for no proper reason. If you have a problem with an Admin, contact another Admin and a discussion (heavy argument xD) will take place to discuss it Why would I need an Admin? There are a few reasons why you may need to contact an administrator. A few reasons are listed below: *Reporting Offensive or Abusive behavior *You need help editing pages *Renaming a page *Deleting a page *Editing Locked pages, such as the Home. *A complaint about another admin (hopefully this shouldn't happen!) *You need an opinion on an edit or conflict *You would like to be promoted to Admin How do I contact an Admin? Lists and Links of our Admins user accounts are scattered places (including above!). Simply visit our user pages "Message Board" and leave us a message. We'll respond when we can. If an admin hasn't replied to you after at least 38 Hours, then contact another. You can check the page to see when we've last logged in! How do I become an Admin? Thinking of becoming an Admin are we?? You'll have to prove to us you have what it takes! Either contact a current Admin's message board or create a blog post titled: #Admin Request# and let a current admin know it's there. We will then thoroughly inspect your edits count and the quality of your edits. PLEASE NOTE: This is quite a small wiki and already has 4 Admins. Theirfor WE WILL NOT be taking any more on! We Will Make A HomePage Announcement if and when we need one! (so we won't be happy if we get requests when they are not needed! :P) Category:Permanent Protected Pages